Sexy and I know it
by Tannerdarko
Summary: Third and last songfic I am doing for this! Haha, it's Kirk's turn, and he knows exactly what he's doing!


**Sexy and I know it**

**I had to make another songfic! I am good at matching songs with characters.**

**Check out my other Star Trek songfic called Lay All Your Love On Me.**

**This is set at the same gathering Kirk called in that one, kind of like a sequel, except this time, it is someone singing for Kirk. And this one is after Doctor Doctor. It's not an OC, though the characters may be a little ooc.**

**Once again, I am only going off the fanfics I have read, and the 2009 movie, so if I mention something that makes no sense, then that's why!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or the songs I use!**

**Doctor Doctor**

After the rather cute performance by Chapel, Kirk decided to rejoin the crew, Sulu and Chekov right behind him. They were still very much drunk, and nothing seemed to have changed in appearance since they left.

Kirk weaved over to Gaila and Melody at the stereo and handed them a cd.

"This shong ish one that just I love sho much," Kirk slurred, wrapping his arms around his two back-up singers. He signaled to Gaila and Melody to turn on the music. "We are gonna end thish night wif a bang!"

As the heavy bass turned on, the three men began to bounce on their heels.

Kirk lifted the mike and gave Uhura what he thought was a very seductive look.

_When I walk on by, girls be looking like damn he fly  
>I pimp to the beat, walking down the street in my new lafreak, <em>

Sulu and Chekov cut in

_yeah  
><em> 

_This is how I roll, animal print, pants outta control,  
><em> 

_It's Redfoo with the big ass fro  
><em> 

_And like Bruce Lee I got the glow,_

Here, Kirk steps in front of the other two men.

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>

Chekov begins doing pushups, while Sulu sits on his back

_I-I-I I work out  
><em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>

The three men do a pushup and clap.

_I work out_

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
><em>

_Everybody stops and they staring at me  
><em>

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it_

To squeals of both disgust and humor form the rest of the crew (with the exception of Spock who merely raises an eyebrow and Uhura who whistles, all three men rip their pants off.

McCoy grimaces. "Too much." He sighs. Chapel just giggles from his lap.

They are each wearing a banana hammock the same color as their shirts and wiggling their junk to the beat.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off  
><em>

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a speedo trying to tan my cheeks_

Kirk sticks his butt in the air and shakes it._  
><em>

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous  
><em>

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service  
><em>

All three begin taking the rest of their clothes off.

The girls in the room are laughing uproariously, but hiding the rising blushes on their cheeks. A cloaked figure climbs onto the stage, hiding its' face.

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>

_I work out  
><em>

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
><em>

_I work out  
><em>

Sulu, Chekov, and Kirk dance around the mystery person.

They each take hold of the cloak, still dancing.

_When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
><em>

_Everybody stops and they staring at me  
><em>

_I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it(Show it show it)_

_I'm sexy and I know it (x2)_

They rip the cloak off, and Scotty is standing there, thrusting his junk in the air, wearing a red studded banana hammock.

The assembled all scream in amusement.

_I'm SEXY AND I KNOW IT... _

They all start thrusting towards the audience. Uhura covers her face in embarrassment.

"Oh God!" She yells. Gaila and Melody hug her, laughing.

Even Spock almost has a smile on his face.__

_Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, Yeah  
>Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle, Yeah<br>Wiggle wiggle wiggle wiggle yeah yeah_

_Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body (x3)  
>I work out<em>

As the song ends, they each strike a pose. Sulu and Chekov on either side of Kirk, kneeling and holding their arms up to him.

Kirk stands in the middle with his fists on his hips, a huge grin on his face.

Scotty kneels on the ground in front of Kirk, facing the audience, his arms crossed over his chest.

The song ends, and Uhura tackles Kirk.

"Put some clothes on!" She squeals.

Kirk just laughs and hugs her.

McCoy approaches the four men and laughs.

"You know the security cams have been on this entire time?" He asks, a grin on his face.

His best friend just shrugs it off.

"Nobody at Command would expect any less from me. I'm sure Pike would even go as far as to say he was disappointed, if I had been any more reserved," Kirk replied, holding Uhura to him when she tried to escape.

"It is good you say that Captain," Spock interjected, approaching the group. Melody was very close to him, their hands almost touching. "Because I have sent out the video from tonight to all the Starfleet Captains."

Everyone in the group paled and sputtered.

"What are you serious?" Kirk yelled, straightening immediately.

Spock lifted an eyebrow. "Vulcans do not lie."

The crew all ran from the room to sober up, and in the case of Kirk, Sulu, Chekov, and Scotty, to change and call the other captains.

Melody stayed behind, staring intently at Spocks' face.

"You didn't really send it did you?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips, a smirk present on her face.

Spocks' lip twitched. "I didn't lie. Vulcans do not lie. I am half human half Vulcan, therefore, I may lie."

Melody just laughed and led him from the room.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

**End Story**

**Lol! Hahahaha I love this song!**

**Oh goodness, this is actually the third and last songfic. I uploaded this one before the second one, but it will be here soon!**

**BTW, for you naysayers, Kirks' language at the beginning is intentional.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
